


The View From His Eyes

by Aikawa_L801



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikawa_L801/pseuds/Aikawa_L801
Summary: The view is supposed to be beautiful, but to Akashi, it is a painful view.





	

Hey there! First of all, I'm very sorry if the moment you click on the title, you think you will find the story at that instant. But, I have a news to inform you. From now on, I'll be posting all my works at my new website instead of here. Of course, I will still post here - not the story, the link just to notify you. Now that I've delivered the news, you can read the fic here: [The View From His Eyes](http://aikawafics.blogspot.com/2017/03/kise-x-kuroko-akashi-x-view-from-his.html) . I'm sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
